


unexpectations

by brandywine421



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: "Do I have to?" Matt asked, dragging his feet behind Foggy and Theo and their mom.  Five years in, he should consider Anna his mom, but that would mean he had to consider Ed his dad and he already had a dad."We paid for your PSATs so you have to suffer the consequences of your grade," Anna replied, entirely too cheerily.He didn't think that was totally fair but the mandatory soul-bond test for college applicants wasn't fair either.  Apparently his grade meant he was going to go to college, but still - today sucked."Aren't you excited to meet yours?  I'm totally stoked to meet mine," Foggy beamed - Matt knew what 'beaming' sounded like, Foggy had been his best friend longer than he'd been his brother.  Matt would never beam.*AU for everything ever.  Matt & Oliver are reluctant soulmates - at first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'Crossover' box on my Marvel bingo card. _(Yes, I totally wanted to use it for the 'soulmate' box but since this has a DC character, I figured I needed to use it there instead. I fail at bingo, you guys.)_
> 
> *Also, I haven't followed Arrow in *years* so all knowledge is based on the first couple of seasons. I just want to give Ollie some love before he's gone too. *sniff*

 

"Do I have to?" Matt asked, dragging his feet behind Foggy and Theo and their mom. Five years in, he should consider Anna his mom, but that would mean he had to consider Ed his dad and he already had a dad.

"We paid for your PSATs so you have to suffer the consequences of your grade," Anna replied, entirely too cheerily.

He didn't think that was totally fair but the mandatory soul-bond test for college applicants wasn't fair either. Apparently his grade meant he was going to go to college, but still - today sucked.

"Aren't you excited to meet yours? I'm totally stoked to meet mine," Foggy beamed - Matt knew what 'beaming' sounded like, Foggy had been his best friend longer than he'd been his brother.  Matt didn't know how to 'beam'.

"I don't have to go to the same college as him just because of a test result, right?" Matt asked under his breath.

Anna squeezed his shoulder. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Matthew."

But the use of his whole name made him think this whole thing was a trap.

 

* * *

 

"Oh. You're blind."

"You knew that already, it was in the packet. You're rich."

"Right."

"Gross."

"So."

"Right."

"Want to lie to our parents and put this off?"

"Absolutely. We'll exchange numbers and think about it."

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

"I don't think he's really lost at sea, I think - there's an island."

"Tell me."

 

* * *

 

"I owe you, Elektra."

"Never, Matthew. Are you sure - "

"I need a confirmed exit more than I need backup."

"I'll come for you."

 

* * *

 

Oliver blinks up at the masked man - the only masked man not trying to kill him - and forgets what language to use. He releases his hand and the man slides the mask back from his eyes and - fuck no - "Matthew?"

"Don't spread it around, asshole. Can you walk, or even better - can you run?" Matthew - Matt- the fuck is he doing here? They've only met in person twice in the seven years they've been in touch and now he's fucking *here*?

"Traps," Oliver manages through a mouthful of blood. Matt turns him on his side and he spits. Surely he's making a better impression this time.

"I got it covered, just follow me - these fuckers are fast," Matt concedes.

"Who are you?" Oliver whispers.

"No talking in the jungle, fuck nature," Matt replies, yanking him to his feet.

 

* * *

 

"Who's she?"

"That's Elektra, don't talk to her."

Elektra smiles, wickedly dangerous. "I fucked your ex."

Oliver meets her cold gaze. "Sara? Is she - "

"Dead. Like me, but we're on the rebound," Elektra hums.

"Turns out soul-bonds have unpredictable results in Lazarus pits," Matt sighs. "Gives 'ride or die' a whole new context."

Elektra grins again, sliding her deadly fingers down Matt's bare arm. "She won't be glad to see you, but don't take it personally."

"Foggy thinks they imprint on whoever pulls them out of the pit," Matt says quietly. "I don't fuck with magic."

"Don't worry, darling, we will fuck with it for you. Your mate is untainted, he still breathes, still feels," Elektra says with a flick of her wrist.

 

* * *

 

  
"Are you an assassin?" Oliver asks later, his wounds dressed and his hunger sated. His food hunger, not necessarily his skin hunger. He appreciates the hum of the bond, even unconfirmed, from Matt's solid body at his side on the tiny yacht bed.

"Nope. Killing's against my code. Ellie might be, I don't ask questions," Matt replies. "I'm in law school, had to take a leave and a loan from a friend to make this trip work."

"Then how - "

"Maybe don't ask questions," Matt sighs. "I don't want to lie to you, so just - drop it for now? Let me be a blind law student with a benevolent ex-girlfriend that pays his bills."

He laces their fingers together. "Maybe you want to be a blind law student with a rich soulmate that pays his bills."

"Never," Matt smiles.

"Tell me what's between you and the girl," Oliver urges.

"She won't like being called a 'girl' so tread carefully," Matt laughs, tracing his bowstring callouses with curious fingertips.

"Imprinting is just a weird way to describe whatever's between you guys," Oliver clarifies.

He sighs again and Oliver takes his turn, tracing Matt's busted knuckles with care. "They came for her, I tried to intervene and - things got weird. My first time on a plane was going to get her back from some mountain in Asia with a guy who believes in dragons - "

"Should I keep track of my questions or just interrupt?" Oliver blinks at him.

"Right, you'll never need to meet him," Matt smiles. "Anyway, I found her, and Sara who turned out to be her soulmate, so again, tread carefully; but I wasn't fast enough to get her free before they finished their ritual. I couldn't save their lives, but - they're okay. That's - I don't fuck with magic, I mean - I still go to church twice a week."

"Can I stay with you until I figure out - " Oliver starts but Elektra's footsteps break through an instant before she peers into the room.

"Nope, you're staying with me and Sara. We don't trust you with Matthew until we find out how far they got with you on the island," Elektra announces. "Matthew, your phone can get a signal here, we're nearing the marina."

"This is my first time on a boat, to go get your stupid ass," Matt sighs dramatically, levering himself off the bed. "Ellie, make an addendum to my no planes rule - no boats. And no jungles - "

Elektra rolls her eyes and pats him on the ass as he maneuvers past her in the small space. "Sure, I'll get right on that." Oliver considers warning her off the open flirtation but she turns those cold eyes to him. "You better get on that, too. Lock it down before someone locks you out."

Tread carefully - he needs to remember. And he needs to see Sara.

 

* * *

 

  
"Come on, Stud, you know the instructions - hope he doesn't regret not leaving you there," Jessica Jones calls from a silver sedan on the street. Matt gives him a hug and darts across the parking lot.

"Can I call you?" Oliver yells after him.

"Aw, too bad we have to hate you by default. You'll see him soon," Elektra promises, leading him to a separate car.

"You're watching him pull away like a puppy whose kid just got on the school bus. You're pathetic," Sara barks at him from the window.

Goddamn. She smiles and shows her teeth and he knows he's not dreaming. They're both alive. The fuck.

 

* * *

 

"Fair warning, Matt gets around. He has more exes than you, and most of them are reasonably dangerous," Sara says.

"Because we didn't bond when we first met?" Oliver offers. "That's why Thea said I was always 'promiscuous'. Is he seeing anyone right now?"

Sara shrugs. "Ellie, but that doesn't count, so yeah, he's single."

He stares at her. "How does that not count?"

She shrugs again. "She loves him. Before she died, he was the only thing she'd ever really loved so she gets to keep him."

"Doesn't mean she gets to fuck him," Oliver muttered.

"He's single and I gave up sex for Lent so she's taking her opening," Sara winks.

He doesn't trust her at all. "You're not Catholic."

"Matt's bio mom is a **gift** ," Sara replies reverently. "Never tell his foster family, but seriously - gift. I'm not Catholic, but I respect her guidance. I didn't know you were his bond until he came to Ellie asking for help. I didn't look for you."

Oliver shrugs this time. "Didn't expect you to."

"That's why Ellie and Matt get a free pass - he totally looked for her. Thea told Matt about you - I haven't gone home. I don't want Dad and Laurel to know what I am now," Sara says.

He studies her. "What are you?"

"Dead. Undead. Whatever. Matt says we still have souls, but he's Catholic as fuck so we're going to take some time to figure it out for ourselves," Sara says, raising her chin in defiance. "You should take some time to figure out what you are now before you go home."

 

* * *

 

"Are you shitting me? Matt, how long have you known your soulmate was Oliver fucking Queen?" Foggy demands when Oliver is allowed into Matt's apartment the next afternoon.

"Don't start with me, Foggy, I don't want to be all amped up when he gets here."

"Too late," Oliver grins. "Did you know he was a ninja?"

Foggy groans. "Unfortunately, yes, and I'm fully opposed to all of this - everything that's happening right now is not Nelson-approved. And I'm telling our parents."

Oliver studies Matt, wishing he had more face time compared to phone time under his belt with this mancandy-shaped bundle of surprises. Matt's not worried - he's amused. He's comfortable in his own skin and - wow - can Oliver get some of that?

"Not tonight, please? They're already mad at me for missing a semester, I really don't need another intervention when - " Matt starts.

"When you're planning a sex marathon with your rich new soulmate?" Foggy interrupts.

"I'm not new," Oliver corrects.

Matt throws his arms around Foggy and mumbles something in his ear that makes him lower his glare and hug his adopted brother back. "Fine. I love you, too. Brunch, no excuses and I'll make sure Theo's there to double as buffer."

"Thank you. Lock up on your way out?" Matt asks.

Foggy points at Oliver in silent warning and shuffles out of the apartment.

"Surprised Sara didn't scare you away," Matt says when they're allegedly alone.

"You saved my life," Oliver says.

Matt waves his hand. "Not really - you were holding your own."

He stalks across the room and takes both Matt's hands and pulls them to his mouth, kissing his knuckles. "You talk too much. Can we - "

Matt hums and Oliver's disappointed until he feels the bond bloom with warmth, the sizzle of their spirits joining and the taste of blood when he accidentally smashes his teeth into Matt's mouth.

Matt only laughs, rough hands sliding down his back to brace his hips so Oliver can angle his leg between Matt's and get more bodily contact.

Oliver remembers how to talk after a few minutes of the body buzz gives him back control of his mind. "So, is the sex marathon an option?"

"Depends on how many condoms are left in the box, safe sex or get the fuck out," Matt chuckles.

Oliver grins against his lips. "Good thing I made a couple of stops on the way."

 

* * *

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
"Maggie? This is Oliver."

The nun takes one look at Oliver and frowns darkly. "The one with the bow and arrow?"

He's not sure how to interpret that and Matt's expression gives nothing away.

"You can't use your fists like a proper man?" she snaps.

Oliver blinks and tries to use the bond to gauge how he's supposed to respond to a nun calling him a wuss.

"Maggie, really?" Matt sighs instead of giving him a hint.

She purses her lips, unapologetic. "I just expected more of - well - "

"I'm so sorry, we can go," Matt says sharply, taking his arm and turning him toward the exit.

"Your other mother can be polite, you don't introduce me to your friends that need that kind of coddling," Sister Maggie counters.

"Sara speaks very highly of you," Oliver says, not sure if that will help his case considering what she could have said about him.

Maggie hums and takes his wrist with a strong grip. "You're still breathing, at least you won't give Matthew bad dreams. Do you have new homicidal tendencies?"

"Define new," Oliver replies without thinking. "My father gave me a list - "

"If he loved you, he would have let the list die with him," Sister Maggie says and he doesn't need the spike through the bond to snap to attention.

"What do you know about it?" Oliver demands.

"I know what Sara's told me. Talk about playing the long game - your old man's been moving you around the board since your sister was born - keep your eye on the Queen indeed," Sister Maggie replies. "Take down Sara or Matty in a fight and maybe we can talk about it privately."

"That's not why - " Matt interrupts.

"No. What if she's right?" Oliver whispers to him. "And she's your mom."

Sister Maggie almost smiles and pats Matt's arm with a soft affection that he hasn't seen or heard from her yet. She meets Oliver's eyes. "I visit with Sara on Tuesdays and Elektra on Thursdays, you're welcome to attend at your own risk."

 

* * *

 

He's not really ready to meet another set of parents but Matt's on a timeline and he's not about to get Matt into more drama for pulling him out of the jungle.

At least this set looks normal compared to the intimidating nun.

"These are my parents, Anna and Edward," Matt says, even if the bond says something else. "Guys, this is Oliver."

Anna glares at him and Matt shrinks from the effect. "Mr. Queen. I thought you were missing." Her gaze drops to their linked hands.

"I didn't know until his sister called me," Matt replies quietly. "It's - resolved."

"Resolved with a semester missed and another handout from that - " Edward starts.

Anna holds up her hand but Oliver's already mimicking Matt's wince. "Wait - how do you know his sister?  How do you know him at all?"

Oliver forces himself to meet her eyes. "We matched years ago, just didn't make it real until - "

"Are you serious? Matthew!"

"I told you I was in touch with him, I just didn't tell you his name," Matt defends.

Edward scans Oliver with more intent. "Are you all right? Were you kidnapped or - "

"It's resolved," Matt repeats.

The Nelsons both glare at Matt but actually drop the subject.

"Come on, Punk, I got lecture duty today," Edward says, steering Matt into a sitting room and leaving him to face the second of Matt's terrifying mothers.

But Anna smiles brightly at him, apologetic. "Forgive us, he's been avoiding his scolding for days. He promised that his whole _karate_ habit wouldn't interfere with his school again - at some point he's going to have to decide which path's more important, his law degree or inevitable jail."

"He - saved me. I don't know if my sister knows about his - _karate_ \- but I owe him my life."

Anna waves him off. "Don't feel special, we hear that all the time. _'Sorry I can't make it home for Easter, my RA's got an alien parasite_ ' or ' _sorry I missed lunch, there were lizards in Queens_ '. There's always _something_ with him. But rescuing his soulmate's a new one. I mean, he 'rescued' that vile Natchios girl but - "

"She's terrifying, but don't tell him I said so," Oliver whispers.

Anna laughs. "Oh, you don't know about his hearing yet? This is going to be fun."

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on returning to this in June but I was totally supposed to be doing something else today.
> 
> I want Sister Maggie as the Assassin!Whisperer, and the Nelsons as reluctant vigilante supporters (they've always known and disapproved but totally support their children in all their causes) and Matt creeping around Star City. He hates where Oliver lives but adores the Glades - it's just like home! Yes, so, I will be doing more of this at some point if only so Matt and Barry Allen can meet and detest each other. I want them to be best frenemies forever.
> 
>  
> 
> _Oh wait, Idris, Dwayne and Jason are talking - HDU, movie. *swoon* I have the vapors. I have to go._


End file.
